War History
History Bloody Wars 7,500 BC-1 AD Before the saurian conquest of the Saurian islands, Saurians were separated into tribes often isolated from each other by islands.These tribes were often believed to go to war leading to the fall of various Empires. Pre-Saurian Tribe 4,500 AD-150 AD The Cipactli tribe was formed as a simple tribe around 5000 BC.The Saurian tribe would be small and unnoticed until the Death Of Teotl-Tlahtoani which would drag it into a civil war in which tribal leaders would fight for power. The Divided Saurian Era 150-23 AD Sauria was founded as a city-state in the Wasteland valley. However, due to civil war, Sauria was unstable. Sauria would become more stable after it was forced to unify due to the threat of neighboring empires. Saurian Empire 1-23 AD Sauria would become an empire conquering its neighbors with the help of various tribes willing to unify Sauria to increase stability. At the end of the Saurian Conquest Coatl would become the ruler of the Saurian Empire.However shortly after he was dubbed unworthy and a civil war started. First Saurian Civil War 23 AD-30 AD The Saurian civil war was an attempt to overthrow Coatl. Various nations joined the Saurian rebels in the Civil War, seeking independence. Various tribes saw that stability was worse during the Civil War, so they joined Sauria to crush the rebels.The rebels were overthrown quickly with the help of tribes and all former territories soon rejoined Sauria. The Tribes and States of Sauria 23 AD-1521 Sauria became a large empire in Mesoamerica. Sauria also explored North and South America in attempts to increase trade and gain allies. Sauria soon became colonized like all the empires in the Americas. Spanish Colonization During 1521, Edgar Martinez was inspired by Hernan Cortez's conquest of the Aztecs, so he attempted to find a culture similar to the Aztec to conquer. He landed on Xihuitl and asked the natives for gold. The natives directed him to the Saurian empire. Xochitzintli, a tribal leader of an enemy tribe of Sauria, united various tribes against Sauria for Edgar. Xochitzintli became Edgar's translator. He planned to overthrow Sauria by kidnapping the tribal leader Aayin. However, after not being able to meet Aayin, he got another idea. He shot approximately 10,000 civilians at Yaaxil which he captured afterwards. The loss of Yaaxil was embarrassing to Sauria, and Aayin was overthrown, imprisoned by Militias. Due to the loss of a government, Sauria quickly fell to the Spanish In 1521. However, Saurians were not treated well whilst being enslaved. Although, most nobles paid for their freedom. Even after Saurians were released from slavery, they were still seen and treated horribly. A revolution started by Aayin, who had escaped prison, began in 1575. Edgar Martinez died June 15, 1575. His death left the Spanish without a leader, giving Sauria the upper hand. Sauria won the War for Independence on October 17,1625. Aayin became the tribal leader. Sauria's independence was not recognized by Spain until 1675. In a series of wars known as the Saurian-Spanish War, Spain tried to annex Sauria. The Los Estados De Saurio/The States of Sauria The Saurians remained a large empire in the Americas.They supported various Latin American revolutions. [PIR] Capitol Corpe War The Capitol Corpe war started after Sauria invaded Wasteland to gain Capitol Corpe's land. They fought at Marshland and Wasteland. The war ended when Capitol Corpe removed Sauria from its enemies.They were asked if it was a surrender and responded that it was indeed a surrender. [PIR] German War The German war instigated violence against Glasshore. Sauria fought for Glasshore. Sauria continued fighting until peace was reached by a treaty. [PIR] Toland War The Toland war started after a land dispute for Wasteland.The war ended in a peace treaty recomended by The UN. [PIR] New Starian Invasion I The first New Starian invasion started after Toland begun enforcing their laws on New Star after information war leaked. Sauria successfully invaded and took its land. New Star surrendered resulting in the end of the war. [PIR] New Starian Invasion II The second New Starian war's cause is mostly unknown. New Star took back its land during this war. The Bajan Saurian treaty ended this war in stalemate. Sauria took back its land and, over time, all of Arch Island and Sealand. [PIR] Imperial War The imperial war was started after the Imperium of Man denounced Saurians. Sauria revolted by vandalizing its Wikia page and declaring war. Sauria had the advantage at an Underland battle, but various troops deserted during a battle at Wasteland. The battle was described as "When Sauria met modern technology." Saurian men tried battling with spears against guns. Various Saurian men were lost after being shot down. Despite this, Saurians remained proud and cried "Viva!" while battling with Imperial forces. The Emperor of Sauria also gave small speeches to Saurian soldiers. After a long, bloody battle, the Imperium recommended a peace treaty. Sauria rejected the first version because Saurians were still called xenos and heretics, and treated as inferior beings. After more fighting, a second treaty was suggested.This treaty stated that Saurians would be treated fairly and not be discriminated. Toland and Germany came to the aid of the Imperial forces, along with New Starian Sisters of War lines to aid Toland and Germany. [PIR] Second Imperial War The Imperium of Man declared war. The Imperium of Man and Toland had allied at first. A battle at Sealand was the first battle with Sauria. However, after the Republic of Farland joined Sauria in its battle, Toland decided to follow them. New Star came soon after Toland. After the alliance was formed, the Imperium's general went into hiding. He was soon captured. This led to the complete and utter destruction of the Imperium of Man, and the embarrassment of the Imperium's leader, Lord Commissar Ravion. Ravion has since gone into hiding. Category:History